X-band radar beacon transponders may be used for navigation. X-band radar uses X-band transmissions, which are radar signals having frequencies between eight and twelve gigahertz. X-band radar beacon transponders (also referred to as “X-band beacons”) may be configured to receive an incoming X-band radar signal, and respond to receiving that incoming radar transmission by transmitting a second radar signal. The X-band radar transmission frequency band may be the same radar frequency band as is often used for weather radar, including for vehicle weather radar. Thus, an X-band beacon may be put in a desired position, and a vehicle's weather radar may double as a navigation aid, by being able to send an X-band transmission to ping the X-band beacon, and receive an X-band response signal at indicating the position of the X-band beacon.